Lost and confused
by Gen1
Summary: PG-13 for now. Takes place after The Chronicles of Riddick. Kirby is a young spunky girl with great ambitions. Riddick, well, he is trying to recover from Kyra's death. He mourns secretly and would never dare tell anyone. Just one day at a cafe...
1. Chapter 1

The cafe was fairly busy. Riddick walked in, disguised so that no hunters would recognize him. A

trench coat and a hat covered his identity. Riddick sat down at a table and a waitress rushed over.

"May I take your order sir?" she asked. He looked her up and down and she gave him a stern look.

They both looked up in surprise as a girl cried out. Riddick's brow furrowed and he lifted his goggles as he

turned to see the commotion. A girl about the age of 19 with pale purple hair and bright purple eyes was on

a table while two men dressed in black were holding her down. One of them searched her as she struggled.

"Don't stare…"whispered the waitress.

"Why?" he asked.

"They are bounty hunters. They do as they please…Are you from around here?"

Riddick watched the man search her and as his hand rested on her breast. He was grinning sickly at

her. As the other man laughed, the girl kicked the other man in the groin. The one laughing stopped and

pulled out a jack knife, placing it close to her throat.

Riddick stood suddenly, his chair fell backwards as he advanced towards the commotion. He

heard the waitress tell him meekly to stop but he ignored her. He stepped over the man lying on the

ground in pain and grabbed the other ones wrist that held the blade.

"You don't handle women this way." He growled and then threw him backwards into a wall,

knocking him unconscious.

"What's your name kid?" asked Riddick gruffly holding out his hand to help her up. She looked

kind of frightened to take it but did so anyway.

"Kirby." She said giving him an accusing look." Why are you being nice to me? Men don't treat

women like that on this planet."

Riddick started towards the door, "I'm not from this planet."

Kirby trotted along after him. "Me neither." He opened the door and she went out.

"Well then why are you here kid?"

"My name is Kirby." She said stopping.

Riddick walked past her not saying anything.

She sighed deeply and ran after him. "Anyway. Bounty hunters caught me and brought me here.

I escaped and then well…they came after me. Then they followed me all the way here. I planned on

taking their ship… I guess I screwed it up pretty bad before though so they crashed it and…"

"Do you ever close your mouth?" he asked looking back at her.

Kirby's face turned a deep shade of red. She slowed down as he walked at his steady pace.

"I…I…never got your name…" she sighed.

"Riddick." He replied.

Her footsteps stopped abruptly. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Thanks for the er... help" With that she turned and ran

as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kirby's feet pounded against the cement as she ran down the alley. The night had consumed the

planet of Gaia but in a few hours a second sun would rise. She didn't like having daylight for more than 8

hours but at least she wouldn't be so creeped out about traveling alone. She reached a four way and

stopped. Kirby turned her head one way and then the other scanning the darker alleys. It seemed clear.

Seemed was never a good word though. That's what life had taught her and made her stronger by. She

started running again but felt a hand grab her shirt roughly and toss her back into the cement. Her head hit

the ground hard and she felt sets of hands grabbing at her. Kirby cussed wildly and fought hard finally

letting out a hard kick to someone who staggered backward. She clambered to her feet and stood staring at

a group of gangsters. "Stupid…" she mumbled and launched herself at them. Her fist shot out quickly

connecting with what sounded like a jaw. Then she brought her leg around knocking two to the ground.

They scooted away, looking more frightened then ever. One last person stood before her.

"Here I'll let you attack me, it seems fair." Kirby said grinning. His hand reached inside his coat and Kirby

decided it was not the best idea to give him the upper hand. She never had liked guns and always had bad

experiences with them. As he pulled it out, she launched her self to the side and then ducked as he fired the

first shot. It whizzed by her head and she pulled up in front of him. Kirby's knee came up into his groin and

he yelled out in pain. He fell to the ground and started shooting wildly. She ran away as bullets flew by her.

One ripped through the side of her arm and she cried out in pain. Kirby skidded to a stop and ducked

behind a trash can. She pulled down the arm warmer that was drenched in blood. The bullet had entered

and exited thankfully but she needed to get the bleeding under control. She took off the arm warmer and

then wrapped it tightly around the wound. Kirby bit her lip as the pain seared through her.

Someone in the distance yelled out and footsteps lingered near her. Expecting to see the guy who shot her,

a mercs head popped into view to where she sat. "Found her!" he yelled and advanced towards her. It was

no use fighting really she was wounded bad and about to pass out from blood loss. But Kirby also didn't

want to get taken back to the place where they raped little girls who had been sent there for little crimes.

The cries of the old and groans of men who had problems or night frights made her nausious. When he

grabbed her arm it didn't help much either. Kirby leaned over and bit his arm as he tried to drag her from

her spot. His hand reached out and smacked her hard. Her eyes watered but she wouldn't cry, she never did,

especially not from a slap. It had happened time and again. So she tried tearing the skin off of his arm.

Disgusting? Yes. But she had to do something to keep him away. His hand that had slapped her grabbed the

hair left out in the open, uncovered by the hat. It made her let go but she struggled and struggled until his

other crew mates came and pinned her to the ground. They rolled her over and grabbed both of her arms to

handcuff her hands. Then the one she had bit lifted up her head and put a piece of cloth around her mouth

and gagged her. Kirby growled fiercely but it didn't help at all. Only a muffled sound came out. Two metal

clamps were placed around her ankles and someone hoisted her up by the unwounded arm.

"Gunshot wound?" One asked her that had blue hair. He asked nicely so she nodded, but then again they

might be able to clean it out and dress it right later on.

"Come on." One said and lifted her onto his back, taking her to the ship that would lead her to the place she

hated most.

A/N If you want to see pictures of Kirby go to my homepage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kirby was tied roughly to the back of the cabin on the spaceship. The guy she had bitten sat in the captains

seat tenderly wrapping his arm. She grinned impishly.

"What the fuck are you grinning at?" asked the black haired one. He kicked his foot towards her but

narrowly missed her head. He frowned when she didn't blink but just kept grinning. "Listen slutbag!" he

said grabbing her throat, "My names Tyson, and you do as I say or I'll kill you"

Kirby kept smiling. "You douche, you won't kill me. I'm worth money, you won't pass up that deal."

"You ain't worth that much girl, Not too special either! I would kill you. You are worth pennies in my

pocket…"

Kirby frowned and then spat in his face.

Tyson lunged towards her but two crew members held him back while the blue haired guy watched with

amusement. "I think you got a girl with an attitude." He said.

"Shut up Oleand!" He shouted slamming his fist into the wall. "You're lucky I even took that gag off of

your pretty little mouth."

"Yes but if you touch this pretty little mouth I'll hunt you down and kill you when I get out of these

shackles." She commented with a hint of modesty in her voice. Tyson just gave her a dirty look and then

went to sit down somewhere.

"Where are you gonna take me to?" she asked.

"Shut up and go to sleep or something." Mumbled Tyson sleepily.

Kirby pouted and then relaxed letting her chains fall loose. "Fine be that way."

The rest of the ride was boring, they all slept, made grunting sounds, and snored loudly. It was enough to

make her go mad but she kept her cool by singing softly and then make a racket that no one would be able

to bear. But they slept more soundly than before and she rolled her eyes. So Kirby decided to jingle her

chains and belt out more stupid songs. She opened her mouth to start but the ship lurched forward. Tyson

scrambled from his chair to receive an incoming message.

"Ready to take into port, please state name and what you are hoping to accomplish." the speakers said in a

monotone voice.

"Crew 9859 coming in to bring criminal to 2 level prison." stated Tyson.

"WHAT?" Kirby yelled scarring everyone, "THAT'S NOT RIGHT!I DESERVE BETTER!WHAT

PLANET ARE WE ON?"

"Welcome to Planet Heliod, please enjoy your stay" then there was a click and Tyson sat in the co-pilots

seat.

"Welcome to hell Kirby" he said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door was made of titanium, nice and shiny. It had about twenty different locks controlled by computers.

Two gaurds stood watch as Tyson and Oleand dragged Kirby up to the door while she kicked and screamed.

Oleand rolled his eyes and heard a gaurd chuckle.

"They all do that when they know where they are going..." said the gaurd grinning.

A noise sounded and clacking and clicking came from the door as the locks unhinged themselves. Kirby

stopped for a minute and listened, then struggled some more. This place had to be the worst ever. It was

called "The Gopher." Reason was that all prisoners sent here were scientific testing devices. The Mercs got

more money than the criminal was worth and they were happy. Most people suffered from schizophrenia

and HIV from being abused and contaminated with unclean syringes. This was also a high security place,

meaning there was no way she could possibly get out, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

The door opened and a man stood there with long scraggly blond hair. He took her arm and the mercs let

go of her, turning around without a word. He then dragged her inside the lobby where cells lined the walls

all the way up for about 200 feet. The walls were white, smeared with some blood occasionally.

"Come on whore. Let's find where you belong." he said with an accent she had never heard before. "If you

struggle anymore they will give you a muscle relaxant and then you'll be lifeless on the floor of your cell for

about two days. That is, if we don't experiment. Limp ones ain't all that good anyway." He hoisted Kirby up

and she followed him with her hands cuffed behind her back. They walked over to an elevator and she

sighed deeply. 'How do I get myself into so much trouble...' she thought. They got out and he led her to a

white cell that was semi clean and had a cot with one blanket on it. Then the door closed and she was left

alone in the cell. The chains fell loosely off of her hands. She hadn't noticed when he had unlocked them.

Kirby sat down and fell backward onto the cot. It made a sad creaking sound. She grinned and started

bouncing up and down on it, trying to annoy others. A laugh came from her for the first time in this forsaken

place. Silence followed as she lay there staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Boredom. The

only word for it. But then again you could certainly get all your thoughts sorted out.

An intercom said something vaguely that she couldn't make out. A loud clank surprised her and screaming

pursued. "Get your arse of that damned cot and get out here for role!" yelled a man.

"I'm coming I'm coming jesus…" she mumbled swinging her legs over the cot and then getting up.

Dizziness overwhelmed Kirby and she stumbled a few times. The door opened and she stepped out.

Looking around she noticed everyone standing up straight like a soldier by their doors so she did the same.

It was a few minutes before a guy came by and checked her off on the list.

"Roll is every hour unless its sleeping time, got it?" he said spitting chew on the ground.

Kirby winced and felt like she was going to vomit. "That's fucking disgusting…"she whispered.

"Get used to it whore." He said calmly and continued on.

Kirby stepped back into her cell and sat down. The lights went out and she assumed it was bed time so she

laid down. The covers were pulled up tightly to her chin and she shivered violently against the cold. Biting

her lip she thought of the endless nights she would spend here. She sighed and then closed her eyes, the

moans and groans along with sudden yells erupted into the night. Kirby fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning a siren woke Kirby up and she fell out of bed to the hard ground. She groaned and stood

up groggily. She then made her way over to her position for roll as the door slid open. The yelling started

and guards shouted out numbers. Kirby stood still as the guard walked up to her. He looked her up and

down.

"Go to breakfast." he said and then continued on. Kirby blinked and then realized that they had to feed them. So

she followed others and eventually found a room with tables that had a tray for each person. The trays

contained a gray like food that didnt look very appetizing. It wasn't like she was going to eat it anyway. She

would rather starve. A guy sat down next to her and Kirby looked over at him.

"You want this" she whispered. He shook his head no vigorously. Her mouth fell into a frown. But he

scarfed down his food pretty quick and she watched in disgust. Kirby noticed people who looked like

scientists in long trenchcoats that were watching her. One leaned over and whispered to a associate while

looking at her. Everyone around was starting to get groggy and headed off to their cells leaving Kirby

staring at her food uncomfortably. A scientist proceded towards her and she felt like the world was going to

collapse onto her. Just when she thought the worst was going to happen a loud crash followed by some

yells and gun shots were fired. Kirby flipped out and took off running but the scientist grabbed her.

"Not so fast" he whispered.

She growled lightly and hit him squarely in the jaw with her fist. He let go and she ran on ignoring all havoc

and mayhem. The man with the long scraggly hair stepped out in front of her. He grabbed her roughly by

the wrist before she could do anything and pinned her to the wall. Then his hands pulled her arms together

and he held her with only one hand while the other fished around in his pocket for a needle.

He was incredibly strong and she couldn't get her hands out of his grasp. Her feet were being stepped on

and didn't seem to want to budge. He brought the needle out that was filled with a clear substance then

thrust it into her arm. She cried out in pain and felt the world start to dissolve around her.Her head fell to

the side and she saw a figure that seemed to look like Riddick but she wasn't so sure. Kirby mumbled his

name as he proceded towards her before she fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kirby stirred in her sleeping state and her eyes fluttered open. A man stood over her staring. Kirby's arm shot

out grabbing his neck. She got up quickly and pressed him against the wall all while glaring fiercly. An arm

came from nowhere and wrapped around her neck. She was torn backwards and her hand was torn from the

guy. Her breathing slowed and she struggled until she finally got shoved to the floor. Dizziness consumed

her mind and she blinked confusedly but all she could see were stars and blackness.

When the darkness cleared, Kirby looked up to see Riddick watching her.

"Told you not to hover Nikoli," he said to the man Kirby had had ahold of.

Nikoli didn't say anything. He looked glad to be alive.

"You're the last person I expected to see. Thought I was screwed for eternity back there..." she trailed off.

Kirby got up and walked over to him,"Why'd you come back? And who are these people?" she sat down on

the bed she had originally been on. A woman sat in the corner who looked about 25. She had black hair

pulled back with a red bandana and bright blue eyes that were shadowed by loose bangs.

"I have my personal reasons." said Riddick.

Kirby scoffed, "Ya sure, you don't seem like the type of person to have 'personal reasons', more like the type

to conceal secrets."

"And?" he asked.

She eyed him suspiciously. A new profound curiosity struck her. Why did he wear those goggles. What

was behind them. Why hadn't she noticed before when she had first met him.

"Melany, go show Kirby her bunk." Riddick said breaking her thoughts.

The woman in the corner stood up and nodded at her. Kirby followed and they soon ended up in a small

room that could only fit a bunkbed and a nightstand. A T.V. was built into the wall.

"We'll be stopping soon to rest and so that Riddick can check something out on a planet we

found." said Melany leaning against the door frame.

Kirby sat down on the bed, "Okay."

"Do you like Riddick?" asked Melany as she started to leave.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirby.

"You were staring at him like in an obsessive way."

"Ah. No I think he is a dickhead." she replied. 'Even though he saved my life twice.' she thought.

"Good 'cause I'm going to get him!" said Melany as she left.

Kirby quirked an eyebrow, "Wow..."

* * *

The ship landed on a blue planet with one solitary island. It was lush with trees and the ocean was a clear

blue. Kirby stood on the shore and let the wind blow through her hair. She smiled, it was nice to be free.

"So why are you wanted? I looked up your profile and it said you killed a few people." Riddick said

walking up beside her with an arrogant smile.

"I don't remember." she said staring out into the vastnest.

"Hit your head?" he asked in a devilish way.

"Maybe there's thing that you don't want..." Kirby sighed deeply, "to remember..."

He looked gingerly at her as Kirby started towards the woods. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you."

"And why not!" she yelled back at him.

"Wild Animals?" he simply stated.

"I'm not afraid." she said turning back and looking at him.

Riddick had an inquisitive look on his face. "You remind me of..." he stopped, a sudden look of sadness

spread across his face," Nevermind."

"Rememberance sucks, huh?" Kirby whispered and then sauntered off into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kirby stepped lightly through the forest taking in every peaceful sound. It was nice to be off of the ship and

away from Melany at the most. She was always complaining and carrying on about how she had no love

life. She was sure Nikoli and Riddick were in the same boat she was. Kirby just couldn't figure out why

Riddick would want to save her. Then there was Nikoli and Melany, who were they and why were they with

Riddick. She pondered for awhile until her thoughts were interrupted by a splash. She looked down and saw

she had stepped in a stream. Her black boot was getting overtaken by water. Kirby looked up stream and

saw where the water was coming from. She followed it until she came to a spring. Her hand touched the

water, it seemed very clear. Kirby got on to her knees and bent over staring at her reflection. Then she dove

her hands under the water and splashed her face. It was fairly refreshing. Then when the ripples cleared she

saw something behind her.

"WHAT IN THE..."

"HELP ME! YOU MUST!" A man clambered on top of her shoving her into the pool of water. He was

clawing and grabbing her clothes as if a wild animal were going to kill him. Her head was under water and

she didn't have much air left so she used her knee to shove him off of her. Kirby gasped for air as she pulled

her self up. He was coming back again, still screaming and making a racket. She stared in horror as his head

was blown to pieces and she scooted back away from him. It was a good thing she had been a distance

away from him or she would have had brain tissues all over her. That would've made her day. Kirby glanced

over.

"At least you didn't scream." said Riddick walking up with a gun in his hand.

"That was more than disgusting. Why did you shoot him anyways?" asked Kirby standing up, she was

soaking wet from her head to her waist.

"He attacked you didn't he?"

"I think it was more of a 'I haven't seen a person in years' thing Riddick." she said blankly.

"Like I said, he attacked you. Can't have you gettin hurt now." He said smugly as he pulled the gun up to his

face so he could inspect it.

"Why would you care? I don't get you, the first time I met you, you were totally not the people

person. Now all of a sudden you care that I don't get hurt, and that I'm not in a slam. What the fuck is up

with that?" She said, although she had started out in a peaceful way her anger grew with ever

word. He was pissing her off more than ever and he wouldn't even give her a hint on why he cared.

Riddick sat down on a boulder and just smiled. He was staring at the headless corpse on the ground.

"You'll find out someday."he said rather innocently.

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING HELPING ME NOW NOW IS IT RIDDICK?" Kirby yelled in his face and then

shoved him. Riddick obviously wasnt expecting that one and before she could react he had her pinned

down on the rock. He loomed over her. "You ought to be watching what you do to me and what you say to

me.Got it?"

Kirby's brow furrowed, "I ain't gonna take your shit...Got it?" she mocked with a grin. Then she wrenched

her hand free and punched him squarely in the jaw. He stepped back away from her and she sat up ready to

fight. He brought his hand across his chin where it had torn open. Blood trickled out slowly like a calm river.

Kirby knew he was going to hit her back so she prepared herself.

"Oi, stop fighting already will ya?" said Nikoli coming up. His eyes widened as he spotted the body on the

ground.

Riddick grabbed the gun he had dropped to the ground and stared at Kirby from behind his goggles.

"About fucking time," she said and walked off towards the ship.

* * *

The ship was busy when she got back, Riddick and the others were already there. That was because she

had curved her route so she would have time to think. Kirby walked directly to her room and plopped down

onto the bed. She turned on the T.V. and watched it for awhile until she fell asleep with it on.

* * *

Kirby had a dream that she was walking down a dark alley and came to a field type area in between

buildings. She saw a figure that looked like Riddick off in the distance sneaking through the shadows. She

followed after him, a weird feeling pulsed through her body, something like betrayal. But before she could

reach him everything went black...

* * *

Kirby woke up with sweat dreanching her body, it hadn't been a scary dream, but in reality she was more

scared about the feelings. It was more than betrayal, more than friendship... 'Yeah right' thought Kirby in her

head laughing. "I could never love a jerk like that!" So she brushed it aside and then went over to the

bathroom. She took a long hot shower and then stepped out and dried herself off. The dream was

completely erased from her memory by then and she walked out to the cabin area. Riddick was piloting the

ship and Melany and Nikoli were in a cyro chamber.

"Might want to hit one of those chambers, we got a while to go." said Riddick.

"I haven't ever been real good in one of those." she mumbled.

"Get in," said Riddick getting up.

"I...I can't." she stammered.

"You have to face your fears someday." he said walking up to her and guiding her to one.

"Well I won't cry if you make me but I won't be too happy either."

"How long has it been since you cried?" he asked pushing buttons on the chamber.

"Well, since...uh... A few years." she said blushing slightly. Kirby had almost revealed her past to him.

Riddick opened the cyro chamber and then pushed her into it. "Sweet dreams kid," he said and closed the

door. She was about to protest to what he called her but the sleepiness consumed her.

* * *

Brad walked toward her. That beautiful elegant person she had loved more than life itself.

"Come on Kirb" he said and hugged her. A warm feeling spread over her body.

"Ok. where are we going?" she asked taking his hand and walking with him down the street.

"It's a secret." he stated.

Kirby giggled, "Not another one of your romantic hidaways.."

"Nope." he said guiding her into an alley.

Kirby's smile faded, "Then where."

"Here." he said.

Three men stepped out from the shadows. They approached them and Brad shoved her forward forcefully.

They grabbed her and held tight even through her struggling.

"How much?" asked the first man.

"500 mil." Brad said grinning.

"Too scrawny, "said the second man.

"500 mil or none." said Brad.

The third man handed over a briefcase to Brad.

"Sorry babe, was low on money." Said Brad grinning.

Kirby's heart was shattered right there. He was selling her off in the slave trade. Kirby cried softly but then

her crying grew with anger and her mind pulsed with power. She screamed and then everything was sucked

from her mind.

* * *

Riddick was letting sleep take him, which he did not normally do when the sound of something exploding

woke him up. He was on his feet fast and looked over to see what it was. Kirby fell from her chamber to the

floor that was covered in glass. He ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Riddick pulled her up

to him, her eyes were wide open and sweat was drenching her body. She was shaking violently and her

hands shot out, grabbing his shirt. He leaned against the wall and watched her for a few minutes as she clung to him, her

body racked with shaking sobs. Riddick was actually quite frightened as she calmed down and just stared off into space.

"I should have never trusted him." she whispered.

Riddick raised an eyebrow as she shoved herself off of him and then wiped her eyes trying to calm herself further.

She was still shaking violently as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"You want to tell me what just happened and who was this him?" asked Riddick in the caringest tone he

could achieve.

Kirby shook her head no fiercely.

"Please?" he asked.

Kirby looked up at him through her red eyes. She noticed his eyes for the first time and stared. They were

beautiful, all opaque looking and shiny. "Only...if...you tell me about your eyes." she said through sniffs.

Riddick grinned. "Deal."

* * *

A/n

Hey guys, I promise this story is just heating up, it will get tons better. :D well anyways. Hope ya liked it

and I don't know if 'Caringest' is even a word lol. Best thing I could think of though, shows you what a

brilliant mind I have. I think I answered your question in the story **Wherecanigeteyeslikethat. **And **moosey**

Jack is dead and I guess you will have to read the story to find out :)) soz...but i love to make cliffies, you ppl

are lucky this one isnt...hehehehe this happens after tcor.

Genchan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kirby lay on the floor sleeping peacefully, her body moving barely up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. The conversation hadn't

lasted long but Riddick could tell how much she was hurt from Brad. She almost seemed like that incident had made her put up a wall

and not let anyone into her life after that. He was surprised she had even told him about the whole issue. As he shifted his position she

twitched slightly but then went back to being peaceful. Riddick got up and went to the closet. He grabbed a blanket, went back to her

and covered her up gently. He watched her for a few more moments not wanting to wake her. Then he slowly wrapped his arms around

her and lifted her up. Kirby didn't wake up but rolled her head to the side until it hit his chest. Riddick made his way down the corridor to

her bed and set her softly on it.

* * *

Kirby awoke with a start. She bolted up and looked around not realizing she was holding her breath. When she noticed where she was,

her breath came out slowly. Kirby swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. As she emerged from the corrider rubbing her

eyes sleepily, she noticed everyone looking at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Riddick had a sad look on his face although he tried to hide it. He smiled and got up.

"No, but why don't you get ready? We're about to land on New Mecca."

"Why are we going there?" she asked pulling a finger along a strand of her hair.

"Because there's this group of people called Necromongers stationed there. I need to tell them

something so they will stay busy and then we will be on our way."

"Ok. I'll go change my clothes and stuff and I'll be right back."said Kirby smiling and walking away.

* * *

The port was busy and people were everywhere. Riddick walked out of the ship with Kirby.

Nikoli and Melany were walking togather and were already lost in the crowd.

"Don't get lost ok?" said Riddick looking out over the people.

"Don't worry I won't" Kirby said smiling at him.

"Seriously," he said looking at her from behind his goggles, "You can't trust people."

"I'll be fine. You're not my mom you know."

He grinned. At that moment someone shoved Kirby away from Riddick and she felt someone

grab her arm roughly. It was a gloved hand and it felt like her bare flesh was getting ripped from

it as the person dragged her through the crowd. Her tank top didn't give much protection and

her shorts weren't better either. She saw a glimpse of Riddick as he was forcing his way

towards her.

"RIDDICK!" she yelled trying to wrench her arm free. He was losing her fast. Kirby felt scared

for once and tried everything in her power to get the person off of her. As she struggled she was

pulled onto a ship. As the door closed, the last thing she saw was Riddick still trying to get to

her and watching her as she slipped out of his hands.

_Shes not with me_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riddick realized she was gone and headed back to the ship. Anger consumed him and sweat beads ran down his face. The sun was

bright and hot. People crowded around Riddick making it hard to even get to his dock. Finally he made it to his ship and thought about

Melany and Nikoli. 'I'll be back for them' he thought as he powered up the ship. It roared to life and he plotted a course according to the

ship with her on it. Then he hacked into the ships database to see where they were going. The ship started lifting up and he put it on

autopilot. His mind debated if he should go into cyrosleep. He decided against it thinking that if something went wrong Kirby would be

dead for sure.

* * *

Kirby was thrown into a room filled with pillows made of a purple velvet and blankets that seemed to glisten in the prosthetic light. The

ship ride had been long and she was relieved to have gotten off of it. They had given her to some older looking ladies who dressed her

like a gypsy and then the guards had come and taken her here. A muffled sound distracted Kirby from her thoughts. It came from the

corner of the room. Her brow furrowed and she walked lightly over to a heap of pillows and blankets. It moved and a girls head popped

out. She had short brown hair with bright green eyes that seemed like they hadnt been happy in years.

"Go away." the girl stated and pulled herself back under the blankets.

Kirby rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can saunter over to the door and say , 'Hey guards let me out this girl doesn't want me in here.' "

There was no reply. She went over and sat down in a fluff of pillows and pulled a few blankets over her.

' I really do hope you come this time Riddick.' she thought curling up into a ball. Kirby felt like she was getting somewhat attached to him.

'No Kirby, you can't do that. Men are bad. People are bad. You can't trust them.' her conscious told her. ' I don't think I can help it. He's

actually caring. Well...In a way. Then again, I don't know his motives still. ' Kirby closed her eyes slowly and fell into a sleeping state.

* * *

It had only seemed like a few minutes before Kirby was woken up rudely by a guard shaking her. He grabbed her by the arm and led her

out into the hallway. It was a gold sheet type of paint with draping cloth from the ceilings. There was a red border and a tall door

embroidered with carvings that was a dark purple color. When that door opened she saw men sitting in chairs that were made of silk.

They looked like recliners but more comfy. At the far end of the hall sat a man on a different chair that was more of a couch. He was very

regal looking and had jewelry and fine clothes on.

"See that man up there?" the guard asked pointing at the guy Kirby was staring at.

She nodded fearfully. Kirby realized where she was.

"Go to him."

Her feet did as the guard told the mto but Kirby tried to stop them. 'This cannot be happening. A harem? I don't know what I'll do if he

demands...' She pushed the thought away. It disgusted her too much. Kirby walked up to him calmly.

"Sit." he said. She did as was told. "Did the guard tell you my name?" he asked with an accent.

She shook her head no and shifted her body uncomfortably on the couch.

"Rajieh."

"Kir..." he cut her off with clicking of his teeth.

"Don't worry about your old name. You will soon forget it. For now its Sahirah."

She blinked. "Now do what you are supposed to." He said blissfully.

"What am I..."

"Please me." Rajieh said.

Kirby frowned sadly and scooted closer to him. She started giving him a back rub and he seemed to like it. In fact he liked it so much

that about 15 minutes later he demanded she take his shirt off. Kirby did this but he started barking at her about she wasn't doing it

sexually enough.

"I'm feeling quite sick...sir..." she lied.

He shoved her off of him. " Well then off you go." then he summoned someone else.

Kirby made her way to the bathroom and slipped inside. No one was there so she rinsed her face off quickly.

When she looked in the mirror she felt ashamed. How could she let people do this to her. It was her body and she should do what she

wanted with it. Depression overwhelmed her. Kirby didn't want to be here at all. She wished she hadn't of traveled with Riddick. What if

she had been more closer to him in the crowd earlier this morning. Then maybe he could've grabbed her and saved her. Oh would she be

grateful for that right now. Her eyes became watery. "You've been such a cry baby since Riddick came into the picture." she said out

loud to herself. Kirby had a sudden idea and smashed her head into the mirror. She figured it would give her a few days off. When

walking out the door a guard noticed her head and grabbed her away before anyone else could see. Her hypothesis was right. She got a

few days off. But for the next 45 days she suffered the discomfort of living in this hell hole. Kirby seemed to get more and more gaunt as

the time went on...

_Where was he..._

* * *

Ok guys. I'm gonna start making a requirement. Last chapter I didn't get any reviews. Don't get me wrong I'm not one to beg for these things. But I don't seem ot have a reason to write if I don't know that anyone is reading this. I know I have fans out there, just one review is needed for me to continue writing each chapter. Thanks for your support though I really do appreciate it :D And i do know you people read it. I just need help I guess...im confusing myself so ill shut up...

Genchan


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kirby walked into the 'Throne room' , as Rajieh called it, as her daily routine started. She sensed

something wrong as he got up and walked towards her. A look of confusion crossed her face as he grabbed

her arm roughly and led her away. They entered a room that had a bronze interior with a four post bed that

had mosquito nets around them. She felt a breeze enter the room from a balcony and the curtains fluttered

about. Forty-five days in this hell hole and she hadn't ever seen this room before. He turned her to face him and

tried to kiss her. Kirby pushed him away with disgust.

"You will pay for that girl!" he said and shoved her onto the bed.

"I don't fucking think so!" She yelled and kicked him in the chest. But he retaliated and pinned her. Once

again, Kirby put her teeth to work and sunk them deep into his arm. Though she drew no blood he screamed

out in agony and she lept up for a chance. Kirby struck him hard in the jaw and then kneed him in the

stomach. The gaurds at the door rushed towards her but she wasn't done with the worm yet. Her elbow

came into contact with his right eye just as the gaurds seized her.

"You will get whipped like no one ever has!" Screamed Rajieh as he stood, his hand over his eye and the

other hand on the bite wound.

She was escorted down many flights of stairs until a damp smell came to her nose. It was a

dungeon setting that had mold all over the walls and shackles hanging from them. Kirby was let go but then

cuffed easily before she could fight back. Then she was shoved down as she saw Rajieh come into view. He had a

leather whip in his hand that contained spikes at the ends that looked like barbed wire. The gaurds ripped off her straps

on the back of her shirt so that the front remained but the back was bare. The first lash came painfully but Kirby did not

cry out in pain. She bit her lip as she waited for the next. That one was twice as painful as it lashed across the first cut.

With the third, Kirby felt her lip bleeding from her biting it so hard. The whipping continued well until her back was

so mutilated she was about to pass out from blood loss. "Thanks Riddick." she mumbled as she fell into a

deep a coma state.

* * *

She opened her eyes wearily to find herself in the same spot as she had been. The cuffs still on her and

dried tears stained her face.

"Kirby." she heard.

She let out a muffled 'leave me alone' and closed her eyes. Rough hands were guided along her back and she

winced. Then they slowly wrapped around her body and picked her up gently. The cuffs were broken off

easily and she opened her eyes. Her thoughts became one all at once as her eyes rested on Riddick tiredly.

"What would you do without me kid?"

She didn't answer but passed out again on his shoulder.

* * *

Ok people I got alot of quesitons from the last chapter. So first ones first.

Aly of tribond: Ok. What did you mean by "What the hell are you thinking" and "Old idea new twist?" And to the last question , when i painted her the first time. I didn't know she would be in a story. But she kinda got into the groove of that fic. So it was her. And her hair is a pale purple. I first wrote it as white for some reason.O.o but its pale purple.

Jerkass: I already have the whole story plotted in my mind, just bear with me and trust me , you will like it.

Fitmama: Yes Riddick is still lord marshall, thats what he was going to new mecca but he gota little sidetracked. Uhm, his purpose? Well he is still the same Riddick as he as before the necros, He travels alot and goes there from time to time to consult them. The traveling around part puts him on that strange planet. (looks for other questions) Oh and the prison lab place...

So , now that I've wrote a book here about questions and such lol, let me start the next chapter.

All rules apply (At least one review before i post again) But I must say I was impressed with the 6 reviews I got on the last chapter. That blew me out of the water O.o

well have fun guys.

Genchan


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kirby's eyes fluttered open and she looked around drowsily. It was very dark in the room she was

in but she found her blankets and bed furnishings were very soft. There was a dim light coming from the

corner of the room and she sat up to see it. Squinting her eyes she found it was a small night light. Kirby

exhaled and tryed to get out of bed. Her back was in terrible pain and the memories flooded back to her.

A wrap was tight around her torso covered by a tank top. She made her way to the door, hitting a desk on

her way through the dark. Kirby cussed under her breath and pushed a button on the panel next to the door.

A brightness blinded her as the door opened and she stepped out.

People roamed about wearing odd types of clothing that draped over them, making them look like

they seemed to glid over the floor. Kirby sheilded her eyes and set out into the crowd. People stared and

whispered as they glanced at her. An unmistakable bald head appeared in the crowd. He wasn't walking

through it, he was sitting on a throne as she came to see, shoving through everyone. She stopped as soon

as she was in front of him. People gawked as she didnt bow and Kirby cocked her head to the side staring at

him. Finally she gained his attention when the person he had been speaking to looked up at her. Riddick

stared at her, without goggles, the lights were dimmed enough it didnt matter. They didn't speak for what

seemed like hours but finally Riddick woke the silence.

"What do you need kid?"

Kirby scoffed. "Well you know you could at least tell me where I am."

He studied her for a few moments and then spoke. "Back on New Mecca."

"But where?"

"Here."

"Riddick. I'm not going to play your games."

"Don't get all worked up about it."

"I'm not getting all worked up about it I just want to know where I am."

He chuckled and called on someone with a flick of his wrist.

"Take her back to her and make sure she gets rest. If you harm her I will personally kill you."

Kirby stood there dumbly looking at the woman. She had a dark complexion that made her feel uneasy to go

alone with her to her room.

"You can call me Dame Vaako, it seems you are a jewel to Riddick." she said as she walked down the

hallway with Kirby.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Kirby looking over at her.

"Have you not noticed, from what I've heard he's saved you quite a few times."

"Yeah, but I'm not his 'Jewel' " Kirby said rolling her eyes."He's a dumb jerk anyways."

Dame Vaako smiled and looked away mischieviously.

Kirby stopped suddenly, "You think you could get me outta here?"

Dame Vaako stopped and grinned, "Of course."


	11. Chapter 11 part 1

Chapter 11 part 1

When Kirby returned from the marketplace, she was met by an angry looking Riddick.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, he looked like he had been worrying for the past hours that she had been gone.

"Out." she stated firmly.

"You are not supposed to be 'out' without someone escorting you." He said nearly spitting he was so furious.

Kirby looked around him and saw Melany leaning up against the wall scowling because it wasn't her Riddick was paying

attention to.

"Why are you controlling my every move?" Kirby said trying to side step him but he moved where ever she went.

"Your back is hurt." Riddick yelled in her face and pointing a finger at her.

"Ya, that's it Riddick." She said pushing past him.

* * *

Kirby sat on her bed looking around the barely lit room. It was a very solemn and depressed place she decided kicking

off her boots and falling back onto the bed. A knock came on the door and she glanced over raising her eyebrows in

surprise. "Come in."

Riddick stepped inside, "Gotta change your bandages." he whispered.

She bit her lip and stared at the ceiling thinking, and totally ignoring his statement.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? You know about the back thing?"she asked wearily.

He paused and looked at her shape on the bed. It radiated with beautiful reds and purples.

Riddick then walked up to her, his eyes glimmered with an audacity to them. Kirby looked up at his towering figure and

folded her hands nicely behind her head. Then she cocked her head to the side wondering why he was staring at her.

"Yeah," he said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I meant what I said about your back." he said grabbing the first aid kit from beside the bed. Kirby sat up and

pulled her shirt off in front of him. He looked surprise but she looked like she had done it thousands of times before.

"You just strip like that for anyone?" he asked.

"No, I just figure you have seen a naked woman before." she said then layed down on her stomach.

Riddick started taking off her bandages, making sure he was careful when she spoke again.

"Who was that person you compared me to."

"At the beach?"

"Yea," she said wincing as he peeled a strip of bandage off.

"Her name was Jack. I knew that if she hung around me I would rub off on her and that

would ultimately take her life..." he fell silent.

"I'm sorry you lost her..." Kirby whispered.

"Who said I lost her?"

She didn't sat anything else and put her head down into the pillow as he ripped another strip off.

"Riddick..."she said in a muffled voice.

"Sorry."


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

Upon waking, Kirby rolled over and slid softly off of the bed into a heap of blankets. She giggled

slightly while trying to untangle herself from the mass. Her head poked out of the blankets and she looked

around. Once again the light was on but it was trembling, turning off and flickering every few seconds.

Wondering what was going on, Kirby stood up and as best as she could and staggered towards the door

shaking off blankets as she went. As the door slid open in fornt of her she saw Nikoli standing there. He

pushed her back inside and to the wall where he shushed her quietly.

"Listen, don't go anywhere and don't yell ok?" he whispered looking around like he was going to be gunned

down at any second.

"But what do you want?" she asked blankly.

"I want you to get out of here and leave Riddick's world forever..."

"You just told me not to go..." Nikoli put his finger to her lips and stared around. As he did Riddick opened

the door and stepped in. In one swift movement Nikoli was off of her.

"What's going on?" Riddick asked leaning against the doorframe looking mildly amused.

"Uh...nothing, just...protecting her from falling over, this earthquake is a big one, yes?" Nikoli mumbled

staring at the floor.

Riddick didn't seem to believe him and grinned, "If there's some sort of love affair going on here I'd like to

know about it."

"What the hell are you talking abo..." Kirby shoved Nikoli out of the way and smiled, "Ha, you caught us."

Her tone went to a more serious one, "I was going to tell you honest. I just didn't want Nikoli to get hurt."

"Why would Nikoli get hurt?"asked Riddick raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...I really don't know, maybe I should think before I act huh?"

"Maybe," said Riddick looking a bit bewildered and turning to go. "Nikoli, I need you downstairs

immediately, we have to talk."

Kirby looked over at him helplessly.

"Ah, I've got to wrap this up real quick and I'll be down in a second." he mumbled feebly.

Riddick nodded and closed the door behind him.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kirby getting up in Nikoli's face.

"YOU are going down to the docking station and leaving right this moment." he said throwing a bag he had

grabbed from under her bed and tossing it to her.

"Why?"

"Because, Riddick is going to kill you. That's why."

"What do you mean?"

"What don't you understand, he is going to KILL Y...O...U!"

"BUT WHY"

"I can't tell you."

"Why"

"Stop asking questions lets go." he said hoisting the bag up and leading her to the door by hand.

Kirby looked at him apprehensively, "What's going to happen to you?"

"Nothing if you go now, he won't know." With that Nikoli shoved her out of the door and she was on her

way to the docks.

* * *

Sorry its taking so long to get chapters up guys, I'm uber busy and probably gonna be working soon but i'll try my hardest especially with the new cliffie. heh heh Im bad that way...anyways, i havent been gettin reviews so I want at least two from this one. Pleases, I need toknow what you liked and what you did not. and I love reviews :D

Well toodles,

Genchan


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The terminal was fairly busy as people bustled to find their deporting shuttles. Kirby looked around confused and looked down at the

duffle bag she held. It had a tag attached to the handle and she peered at it carefully as she had done several times before. 'Terminal 375'

it read with a messy scribble. She sighed and looked around. There was no 375th terminal. Her brow furrowed and she searched more.

She felt sort of lost to where she should go, it had also crossed her mind she should forget about what Nikoli said and go back to Riddick

but she didn't want to die if that's what was in store for her.

"Can I help you miss?" A man stood in front of her now. He was short with a stubby little beard and he had a stuck up sort of posture.

"I can't seem to find terminal 375..."

His eyebrows raised and he grabbed her arm.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" she said wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

"My boss told me about you, he said to take you where you need to go if I were to spot you."

"Well you don't hafta grab my arm like that..."

"Don't get all excited miss."

Kirby rolled her eyes, "Stop calling me that."

"Whatever you wish miss" the man said grinning and walking away. She followed and he ended up leading her down a long hallway.

Eventually she came to a huge ship. A passenger one. It looked big enough to carry about 40 people inside of it. The man walked away

from her and she approached the ship. The captain stood on the plank waving people in and greeting them. He waved viciously at her as

he looked over towards her and she went up to him.

"Uh hi, wheres the bunks?"

"Bunks? What nonsense is this?"

"Don't you have bunks?"

"Of course not, this is for a 300 day trip...We have cyro chambers."

"Oh..."she shuddered. "I can't just stay awake with you?"

"Who said I was staying awake?"

"Who's to man the ship?"

The Captain shook his head and walked away. 'I can't do this!' she thought wildly and turned around ready to leave.

"Coming?" he called back after her.

Kirby flinched and turned around. Half of her wanted to go, but half of her felt like it was being torn from leaving...him. "Oh shut up

Kirby, you never liked him anyway." she told herself then walked towards the ship.

Kirby stepped into the area where the cyro chambers were and took a deep breath. She walked toward the one with her name blinking

on its monitor. Above it was a closet type of thing that opened slowly and she tossed her bag up into it. Kirby let the breath out that she

had been holding in. 'Who invented these stupid things?' she thought as she stepped inside. The door closed suddenly as she turned

around and her stomach did a backflip. As her brain started to panic clasps came down over her arms and a wave of darkness washed

over her.

* * *

It had seemed like only a moment before a rush of air engulfed her and her eyes opened slowly. Kirby heard a buzzing noise along with

an alarm. The ship lurched forward and she went with it falling to her knees and then sliding across the floor on her stomach next. She

glanced at the computer monitor that read '4 months' her brain screamed . "Don't worry about that now." she said back as a furry

creature rounded the corner. In a swift movement Kirby was on her feet and had her blades ready fresh from her boots. It came towards

her awfully clumsy like and threw itself at her. She dodged and brought a blade back into its side. A loud grunt came from deep within it

and she turned around as it regained its balance.

"Duck!" someone yelled from behind her as a spear came whizzing by her head. It struck the beast hard and she sat froze as it started to

fall down. An arm grabbed her and yanked her back as the creature hit the ground. When she looked up she saw Nikoli staring at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him getting up from off of the ground.

"I figured I would watch over you."

"Oh trust me, I don't need to be watched I can take care of myself thanks." she said walking away.

"Sure seems like you need it everytime Riddick has to save you." he said looking around.

"Maybe I want him to save me," Kirby whispered incoherantly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Well then come on, there is a band of pirates trying to take over the ship. If you want to make it out alive then I suggest we move."

Kirby sighed deeply and felt her head. It felt like it was on fire.

"Coming?" asked Nikoli from the doorway.

She looked at him and nodded, carefully making her way around the animal.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nikoli was running to fast for her to keep up so Kirby slowed and turned down another corridor. It was fairly dark and she decided she

would have to use instinct to land her blows. Twirling the knives around and around as she slid effortless along the wall something moved.

It had gleamed in what little light there was but she wasn't going to take any chances if it was a passenger then they would have been

making too much noise. Grasping the handle firmly of each knife she lashed out at the object. A metallic like cloth brushed her skin and

the person let out a groan. Kirby pulled the knife out and lashed out again, a warm liquid hit her skin and slid down her arm. The body fell

to the floor and an odd sensation came over her, almost a feeling of integrity. The blood seemed to spike her senses and an adrenalin rush

flooded her mind with a bloodlust. Kirby started off again and broke into a quick jog finding her mind seemed to like the darkness and

guided her through it. A light flickered down the hall as she approached and she spotted two more silvery beings in that suit. Upon

spotting her they came after her and her mind seemed to flood with odd sights she had never seen before. One of them had an axe and

the other a sword but she turned around swiftly to confuse them and drove her blades into their stomachs. Then she thrust them out and

spun around again, one blade slicing aross ones throat the other across ones chest. A gunshot rang through the air and a bullet exited out

of his throat. When he dropped she saw Nikoli and he stared at her like she was a monster.

"Kirby..." he stuttered.

"What?"

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?" Her mind was starting to get irritated by him.

"It looks like you took a blood bath!"

Kirby looked down her clothes were spattered and there was a large red stain by her knee.

"Oh, I just got carried away I guess." Something flashed before her eyes, an icy scene. Mountains were off in the distance. Riddick

walked into view and was headed towards them. Kirby flashed back and saw Nikoli once again giving her a dirty look.

"Come on," he said and turned to run. He disappeared into the darkness and she followed after him.

* * *

Kirby laid down into her bed that night thinking about the prisoner. When she had gotten to the cockpit the captain had caught the lead

person in the escapade and they took him to the lockdown chambers. Meanwhile, the passengers were all on edge so they all ended up

sleeping in cabins with bunks. Kirby shared one with Nikoli thankfully.

She propped her pillow a little more into the corner and attempted to fluff it. Nikoli snorted in his sleep, whined a little and then was silent.

Kirby adjusted her body so she was contorted but comfy and pulled the fur blankets up to her chin. 'That guy,' she thought. His presence

seemed so familiar. 'It isn't Riddick,'. Finally she gave up and closed her eyes. Sleep didn't come though, only visions of Riddick. She

opened her eyes and stared into the dark. "Get out of my head!" she said loudly and stuffed her face into the pillow.

8 hours later, Kirby picked her head up from the pillow and looked around. Her hair was snarled from her tossing and turning the whole

time she was sleeping. Everything was still dark but she was now wide awake. Kirby rolled out of bed and squinted her eyes trying to

find the door.

"Are you finally up?" asked Nikoli scaring her. She turned to see him sitting on the top bunk.

"I guess so," she mumbled.

"Well then let's go."

"Uh where?" she asked as her eyes adjusted more to the darkness.

"I've got a ship on here that we have to take to get to your destination."

"What 'Destination'?" Kirby asked getting aggrivated with him again.

"Planet Furya"

"What's that?"

"A planet from where you reside from."

* * *

AN HAHA Sorry I couldn't help but make a cliffie. I know it's been awhile and Im not supposed to have short chapters but i had to do this. Dont worry, Im not gonna stop writing this any time soon. It will get much better and that is promised. 2 reviews and I shall continue. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two weeks had seemed to just drag by as Kirby stared out the window into a black nothingness filled with

little yellow spheres and clusters. 'Why Furya?' she thought boredly, 'I didn't want to go back to that war

ridden planet.' She remembered getting into trouble there like it was yesterday. That's where this journey

started. This 'expedition' that was more of a running from the bounty hunters and trying not to get killed.

The ship lurched suddenly and Kirby snapped out of her trance. Nikoli was having issues with the controls

as a planets gravity tried to snatch them faster than they should have gone in at.

"What the hell!" She yelled grabbing the arms of her chair.

Nikoli didn't answer and started to flip control switches.

She looked over to see a green and brown planet that was pulling them closer and closer...

* * *

Kirby crawled out of the broken door and onto the barren planet of Furya while coughing wildly from the

dust. She felt her forehead that had blood trickling down it and stared at her hand. It was evident Nikoli had

ditched her in fear for his own life when she had hit her head and knocked herself out on the way down to

the planet. Off in the distance she heard gun fire and explosions.

"Haven't changed have you?" she asked the planet as if expecting it to reply. Kirby gathered herself and

jumped to her feet. Looking around she figured that she would take refuge between two buildings still

standing. She tried to run over to the alley between them but then realized she could barely walk. When she

reached the alley she felt as if someone was watching her and noticed that the explosions were drawing

closer. Hobbling over to the wall she felt someone's presence behind her and turned around. Kirby let out a

cry as Riddick went to grab her. She turned around and ran towards the other end of the alley. As she did

there was an explosion and she fell down from the pain shooting up her leg. Riddick was walking towards

her calmly as she held onto her leg in agony. More explosions erupted around them and one of them right

above where Kirby lay. The building began to crumble and she saw him yell something. Pieces of bricks fell

around her and she looked up as a board fell down.

* * *

Riddick rushed to Kirby's side and lifted her head up to make sure she was breathing. When he found that

she was he let her head down and got a good grip on the board. With all of his might he picked it up and

threw it across the alley. He returned back to her side and tried to make her regain consciousness.

"Kirby!" He yelled shaking her a bit.

She didn't move she was still as lifeless as before. Riddick lowered his cheek to her mouth and felt a soft

breath against it. He tried shaking her again and stared at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him

in a 'I give up' way.

"You look a little beat up. "he said looking at the cuts and scraps on her face. Places on her body were

already bruising .

"And?" she asked.

He smirked, 'at least she still has her attitude'.

Riddick picked her up gently and started off for his ship.

* * *

Kirby woke up in bed and freaked out at her surroundings. Her sudden jerk made her body tense up and

ache in pain. She felt her face once the pain subsided a bit to find a bandage. Her arms had a few wraps on

them and so did her legs. The one that had been her downfall was in a cast and propped up on a pillow.

Kirby sat up as best as she could and got up out of bed a bit wobbly. It took her a moment to get a balance

and she went out into the hallway. She then realized she was in Riddick's ship as she made her way down

the hallway to the cock pit where he was sitting in the pilots seat staring out into space.

"You've been out quite awhile." He said.

"Yeah…"she mumbled hobbling over to the copilot's seat.

He sat silently still staring. The silence settled on them heavily as she sat down.

"Have you seen Nikoli?" he asked.

Kirby look at her hands, "He ditched me."

"I figured as much. What did he tell you?"

"Nothing." She lied clenching her fingers.

"Then why'd you leave?"

"Felt like it…"Kirby replied looking over at him. He looked rather displeased and tried not to look her in the

eyes.

"Let's get you back to bed." Riddick said standing up.

"I think I've had enough time in the bed, I'm fine"

"You still need bed rest." He said walking over to her and picking her up.

She let out a deep breath in response and he walked her to her room.

---Sorry it took so long guys, I have a lot of homework so it took awhile to get this up. I know it's not much :(


	16. Chapter 15

It had been two whole months since Kirby had ran away from Riddick again. It seemed like a blur when she looked back on it, jumping

ship at the next port and then skipping her way across the galaxy like a stone thrown over the calm morning surface of the water. Her

boots made a soft splashing sound as her they hit the water puddles in the parking lot. Kirby's new 'home' was a hotel on fifth avenue on

the planet Earth. Currently she was shopping for new clothes that might make her look somewhat normal to others. Inside of her

shopping bags were a new pair of jeans with a tank top, another pair of boots, a winter hat, and a winter jacket. The season was a cold

and wet one which tempted Kirby to find a different location but she was too lazy and didn't want to draw any attention to herself.

Finding herself at the beaten up car she had borrowed from a neighbor she started to put the bags into the trunk. In this world you also

happened to need a license, of which she didn't have. She figured that if she encountered anyone who had an issue with it would find

themselves in a sorry position anyway. Climbing into the front seat she put the key in the ignition and tried to start it. It made a sad

whirring noise and stalled.

"Damn it, start..." she pleaded with it and tried to do it again. It almost made it by the fourth try but she didn't get it until the eleventh. The

car ended up dying about a mile away from her hotel room so she walked the rest of the way and informed her neighbor about it boredly

as she unlocked her door. He was going to protest but she slammed the door in his face, threw her bags to the side and plopped down

on the bed. Kirby could tell it was going to be another cold night filled with nightmares. One of those sudden shivers ran down her spine

and something instinctively knew that something was wrong. She went around the hotel room looking everywhere to make sure that

nothing was out of place and then she dead bolted the door. Not that that would save her from a strength like Riddick's but it was a

comforting thought. Her blade was tucked carefully under her pillow ready to be drawn at any advancing attacker.

Kirby fell asleep watching T.v. and awoke with a start drenched in sweat. She looked over at the digital clock that read 3:46 A.M. In

that night alone she woke up five times and checked the hotel room five times, unsure of what to do about her night frights. Kirby fell

asleep for the 6th time with her bedside lamp on and her arm draped over the side of the bed. She dreamt about her childhood, not a

very friendly one. It was filled with metal memories and test tubes. In the morning as she sat with her coffee by the window she

remembered her mother. That only led to her thinking about her abusive father and how he fucked up her life and sent her here. Rubbing

her head drowsily she stood up ready to try to get some sleep again.

* * *

I'm Sooooooo freaking sorry that I havent updated in forever, not abandoned :D Never ever abandoned, I will finish in the coming up chapters. Junior year is a busy year for me with Psats, Exams, Acts,Sats, Meaps etc. too many big things for college that i must take. sigh But yes, Sorry for the short chapter. I wrote this but never posted it ...Dear me... 


	17. Chapter 16

Getting a job at the local club wasn't easy but she managed. Kirby worked as a waitress although the manager wanted her to be a

dancer. It was the only way she could possibly hope to restart her life and hope that he never chose to follow her.

Tonight was busy and seemed to drag on. Someone at a booth waved her over. After taking their order she went to get it.

"Kirby!" She heard Chris, her manager, call.

"Stacy can you get table 9?" she asked a co-worker.

"Sure thing." Stacy replied taking the tray of food.

Kirby walked over to Chris who was bartending.

"I need you to work the bar while I take the garbage out."

"Yeah, sure." She mumbled and took her place behind the bar.

"I'll give you a bonus, promise." He flashed that white smile that seemed to dazzle every girl, except for Kirby of course.

She gave him a fake smile and away quickly, muttering strings of profanities under her breath, She looked over at a guy with and empty

beer mug and filled it up lazily. Leaning heavily against the palm of her hand her eyes started to close. Kirby heard a chuckle followed by

a bar stool being pulled back.

"Sleeping on the job?"

Kirby's breath stuck in her throat as she snapped up into a sitting position. Riddick sat looking in the opposite direction as if not noticing

her.

"Why are you following me?" She growled under her breath.

"Why are you running from me?" He inquired gently looking into her eyes. She noticed his eyes glimmer in the faint bar light. No goggles

were needed evidently. "I'd like a shot of whiskey if you don't mind."

Kirby's hands seemed to fly as her fury took over. Of course she minded. He was supposedly out to kill her. 'Why would I mind?' she

thought sarcastically. She slammed the shot glass down in front of him and turned away. At that moment Chris walked in the door. As he

approached the bar she gave him a thankful look. 'Like he could help me.'

"What's the matter babe?" he asked as he lifted the bar gate to let himself in.

She gagged lightly as he took a place beside her and studied Riddick.

"Are you from around here?" Chris asked stroking his chin.

"No he's not and he was just on his way out weren't you?" She said quickly.

"What are you talking about sweetheart," Riddick emphasized the word sweetheart teasingly, "I came to pick you up."

Chris looked over, his eyes seemed to ask if this was true.

It seemed to her that she didn't have a choice. Riddick flipped his jacket to her and watched as she reluctantly put it on.


	18. Chapter 17

Okay guys, here is the big boom chapter. I hope you like it. I didn't go into much detail...you'll know when you read about it coughs If you would like me to I can revise it or something, but by the end I'm sure it will be out of your mind with you writing me hate mail. But no worries, I have more up my sleeve...

* * *

Chapter 17

Upon arriving at the hotel Kirby tossed Riddick's coat onto the bed and made her way to the bathroom. The door slammed shut as

Riddick settled himself on the bed. About twenty minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel while tousling her hair with another.

"I hope you don't mind but I forgot clothes..." she said making her way to the dresser.

Riddick made a grunting sound and tried to keep his mind off of her dripping body. He watched as she rushed back into the bathroom

with the pile of clothes and smiled thoughtfully. Rubbing his chin he found the place where a scar had taken form from when Kirby had

punched him. He had been so surprised at her strength that night and remembered the rage that had taken over him. He chuckled softly to

himself as she emerged once again from the bathroom. This time she had on a pair of briefs with a loose T-shirt draped over her torso.

"What?" she asked grinning a bit.

"Just thinking about old times..." he replied casually and kicked his boots off.

Kirby sat on the bed next to him, "Care to enlighten me?"

"Not really..."

She gave him a disappointed look and rolled over to her side of the bed. Crawling under the covers her arm reached out and turned off

the light.

"So about this Brad guy..." he said suddenly.

Immediately her covers flew off and she was sitting up. "What about him?"

"He's one of them on your ass..."

Kirby sat staring at Riddick speechless. He had mentioned mercs picking up her scent but didn't mention any names on the way to the

hotel.

"You didn't metion this WHY?" losing her temperament on the last note.

"I didn't want to have to carry you home."

"What would make you think that you would have to?" she almost screeched.

"The time when you told me about him?" he said trying not to lose his patience.

"YOU ARE SO..." she trailed off, gaining more and more anger as she tried to think of a word. Her body went ridged as she felt his lips

gently graze hers and the anger slowly melted away. Riddick seemed to enjoy the reaction, she obviously didn't realize how close he had

been in the darkness. His hand glided down the side of her face as she regained body movement. She pulled away, her mind reeling with

thoughts of Brad. Riddick felt a tidal wave of guilt wash over his body. Before he could turn away her arms wrapped around him and her

lips pressed against his. His hands immediately responded and pulled her closer to him. His body ached with lust and he easily pushed

her over so that he was in control. Something in the back of Riddicks mind was screaming no but he chose to ignor it, even when he

knew it would be his downfall.

* * *

Riddick awoke with Kirby laying on top of him. The contours of her body were brilliantly displayed in the flecks of sunlight that happened

to get through the blinds. He gently pulled her off of him and she groaned in her sleep but quickly cuddled the blankets going back to a

peacefulness. He quickly gathered his clothes off of the floor and made his way to the bathroom. When he emerged he noticed her laying

on the bed still naked with only the blankets covering her.

"Do you want to get dressed or something?"

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Because you are turning me on." he said reaching for his goggles on the nightstand.

"Oh..." Kirby's cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson recalling the nights events as she got up and rummaged through her dresser.

The day went by in an uneventful way that consisted of watching T.V. and staring at the wall. There was a pressing silence between them

that lingered until Kirby was getting ready to go to work.

"I figured Brad would have er... prevented you from...yeah..." Riddick stumbled over his words trying to make a good conversation.

"I might as well move on I suppose..." Kirby said locking the door as they stepped out of it.

Riddick didn't press the issue further and the silence took over once more on the way to the bar.

* * *

The next few weeks went by awkwardly, also with no sign of mercs in the area. Riddick thought of moving on but decided against it. For

his own good he slept in the chair beside the bed and didn't get much sleep. He was always too busy watching her every movement. On

the way to work one night Kirby couldn't take it anymore and decided to break the silence.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked looking at the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't talked to me since the night you slept with me. Oh wait, the morning after..."

Riddick stopped suddenly with a quirked eyebrow. When she didn't stop he took a few swift steps to catch up.

He grabbed her arm to stop her and she whirled around to face him, anger welling up in her eyes.

"I just don't think we should get into anything." he replied casually.

"You don't think!" she mocked him and ripped her arm from his grasp. With that she turned on her heel and ran the rest of the way to

work.

* * *

As Kirby scrubbed the bar she looked up to check and make sure Riddick was still at his table in the far corner of the bar. Her anger

ignited again and she scrubbed harder.

"Are you trying to scrub the paint off, champ?" asked Chris coming up beside her.

Kirby stopped, she hadn't even noticed him approach. Straightening up she poured herself a shot of whiskey. The smell didn't usually

nauseate her but it nearly knocked her over this time. Chris noticed and downed the shot himself.

"Thanks." she mumbled putting the bottle back and looking over at Riddick.

"I think you are obsessed." he commented.

"I am not, just pissed."

"About?"

"Personal issues." Kirby replied boredly.

At that moment the door swung open and she thought her eyes were goign to pop out of her head. Instinctively she dropped to the floor

to hide. Chris looked questionally at her but she put up a finger to shush him. He straightened out and acted as normally as he could.

Kirby felt tremors vibrating through her body. _It was him_...Her mind was racing even though she was trying desparately to keep it clear.

"Hey there," she heard from the other side of the bar. Brad's lulling voice only made her tense.

"What can I do for you?" asked Chris.

"I'm looking for this girl. Have you seen her?"

Chris took the picture and examined it. It was definantly Kirby. "Can't say that I have."

"Well thanks anyway." Brad took the picture back and tucked into his pocket. "That's interesting because people around here are telling

me she works here."

Kirby took in a sharp intake of air and held it.

"Like I said, I haven't seen her."

Brad nodded and took a look around. His eyes rested on Riddick who was trying his hardest to concentrate on a drink in front of him.

"Riddick! I never expected to find you here." Brad said greeting him like an old friend.

How does Brad know Riddick? Kirby thought trying to sort through answers.

A conversation ensued that Kirby couldn't make out. Chris looked down when Brad wouldn't notice and ushered Kirby toward the back

door. Chris grabbed a bag of garbage on his way out to make sure if he did he would see only him. Once outside he bombarded Kirby

with a dozen questions that even she couldn't answer.

"Look Chris, I... I have to go, thank you so much for not saying anything." She backed into the shadows leaving Chris with a look of

confusion on his face.

About an hour later Riddick walked out of the back door. Kirby was still in the shadows trying not to be noticed. Her stomach was tying

in knots and she felt as if she were about to vomit.

She heard him sigh and watched as he walked out into the night. Riddick had seen her, she was sure of it, so why did he just walk away?

Kirby followed him until he noticed. He disappeared faster than she could see where he went, leaving her to go by guesses. She saw a

silhouette of him in the moonlight making his way down a wire that was about 20 feet in front of her. A cloud covered up the moon and

she felt her way through the dark. Her hand touched the metal and she clung to it. Something hit her hard knocking her to the ground and

leaving her with no breath. A moment later a man climbed on top of her, muttering something. _Riddick's smell... _her conscience urged.

Her body went limp as his hand went over her mouth. She felt him lean down towards her ear.

"Don't move." he whispered.

Kirby heard footsteps nearby followed by some cussing. She looked up to see Riddicks eyes staring into hers, they made her feel calm

and sleepy. She felt herself fall in and out of consciousness. Finally the hand let off of her mouth and Riddick pulled her up beside him.

"I won't let you go..." he whispered hoisting her up so that he was carrying her. _Not like Jack..._

A flood of lights swept over them followed by a light chuckle.

"Got too close to her didn't you?" said a cold voice that snapped Kirby from her state.

"I told you, the deal is off." Riddick growled putting a protective hand on her back.

Sudden realization swept over her and she felt like kicking herself for being so stupid. Struggling to get free she made her best attempt to

knee Riddick in the balls. To protect himself instinctively he let go of her and she crawled away from him only to be intercepted by Brad.

He yanked her up to her feet and laughed haughtily. "You stupid, stupid bitch..." With one swift movement he produced a blade and

plunged it into her stomach. He pulled it out and let her drop to the ground.

Her hands moved to her stomach as the blood gushed from it. _It's too deep... I can't stop it_ Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

There were people other than Brad, two familiar faces... _Melany and Nikoli?_ Melany had a smile wiped on her face. Then as soon as

Brad had appeared, he was gone along with the others. Kirby hadn't noticed Riddick rush to her side and pull her to him. He moved her

hand and applied pressure himself.

"Don't you die on me Kirby!" was the last thing she heard as he pulled her to him. With that... everything went blank.


	19. Chapter 18

Riddick opened his eyes groggily. His first night of sleep in what seemed like years, if you could

even call it sleep. It was also his first night that he didn't dream of Kirby dying in his arms. Riddick

swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up while shaking the thoughts of her from his mind.

A loud banging came from the other side of his bedroom door.

"Lord Riddick! Lord Riddick!" He could tell the voice. Dame Vaako. She seemed to get everyone in trouble somehow or another.

This time seemed no different.

Riddick opened the door to find her sweating and shaking.

"What?" He asked calmly. These days it was easy for him to be calm, yet it was an odd feeling he had yet to grow accustomed to.

"I think there is something you need to see at the throne..." She muttered.

He let out an exasperated breath, "Is this of true importance?"

"Yes my lord..." Dame Vaako lowered her head.

"Lead the way then."

The walk didn't take long and there was a commotion of gaurds and necromongers that seemed to grow by the minute. Dame

Vaako scurried away as Riddick stepped up to the crowd. Everyone froze but then moved back to reveal two gaurds holding a limp

body. He caught her scent immediately, memories rushed back like wild fire and his body went numb. He stumbled to her, taking her

from the gaurds. For a second he felt as if he was dreaming again but it was different. Her heart was still beating but it seemed that

more damage was done to the gaurds than to her. He brushed a piece of lilac colored hair from her face only to reveal a nasty bruise

starting to form. Riddick looked up in rage. "GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled. Everyone shrank back and then ran. He would

deal with the gaurds that had done this later. Riddick stood up carefully and made his way to his room with her.

* * *

WHOOTCHA! I'm back. No really I am. It's only been what? One year and a month? Ha. Sorry. I went to two schools at a time and was working to pay for gas so I didn't have much time. But now I've graduated from my regular school and my beauty school so I have a lot of time. I know this is short but it's two in the morning and I couldn't wait to put it up.I'll write more next time I can. Thankies! Genchan is back! 


End file.
